Histoires de LunaL (40)
by lunaldeserdaigle
Summary: Le Bestiaire fantastique de Xenophilius Lovegood . Notre chère Luna Lovegood-Scamander a gentiment accepté de nous livrer quelques extraits du livre qu'elle a écrit pour rendre hommage à son père. Voici donc la star des créatures soi-disant inventées par le directeur du Chicaneur : LE RONFLAK CORNU.
**Description :** le ronflak cornu est sans contredit la _star_ des créatures soi-disant inventées par mon père. Même si très peu de gens croient à son existence et qu'il n'aurait jamais été observé (malgré les innombrables témoignages publiés dans _Le Chicaneur_ provenant de gens qui désiraient avant tout voir leur nom publié dans un journal), le ronflak cornu est tellement célèbre dans le monde magique qu'il fait désormais partie du langage courant. Pas plus tard qu'hier, je me trouvais sur le chemin de Traverse quand j'ai entendu un sorcier dire à un autre sorcier :« Tu vois des ronflaks cornus, mon ami ! » L'expression _voir des ronflaks cornus_ a d'ailleurs fait son apparition dans la dernière édition du _Recueil d'expressions imagées utilisées dans le monde magique_ du célèbre linguiste Merlin Pinpin, qui la définit comme suit :« Avoir des visions, des hallucinations; synonyme d' _avoir la berlue_. » Je me pose cependant une question : si personne n'a jamais vu de ronflaks cornus, comment a-t-on pu lui donner ce nom ? Quelqu'un, quelque part, a dû forcément apercevoir un jour une créature portant une ou plusieurs cornes et produisant un bruit ressemblant à un ronflement, et se dire: « Tiens ! je vais appeler cette chose un 'ronflak cornu'. » Selon certaines sources, le ronflak cornu aurait la forme d'un porc. Se pourrait-il donc qu'une nuit, très loin dans le passé, un paysan ayant bu plus que son content d'alcool soit rentré chez lui et ait aperçu dans un jardin un porc qui s'était échappé de son enclos et qui, après avoir fouillé le sol, s'était retrouvé avec une carotte dans le naseau (ce qui, dans le noir, pouvait être confondu avec une corne), dont il essayait de se débarrasser en émettant un grognement différent de son cri habituel (ce qui pouvait passer pour un ronflement), et qu'il ait cru avoir affaire à une créature magique, qu'il a appelée « ronflak cornu » ? Tout est possible dans ce monde étrange…

 **Anecdote :** selon certains rapports, le ronflak cornu vivrait en Suède. Or, mon père et moi avons visité ce pays en 1997 et les Suédois que nous avons rencontrés nous ont tous affirmé qu'ils ignoraient d'où provenait cette rumeur, leurs annales millénaires ne faisant état d'aucune observation de ronflak cornu. Ils ont ajouté chaque fois : « Nous avons par contre entendu dire qu'il y en aurait en Norvège. » Nous sommes donc allés en Norvège, où l'on nous a affirmé que les Suédois étaient vraiment gonflés de répandre de tels bruits sur les Norvégiens, qui n'ont jamais au grand jamais, selon nos interlocuteurs, vu de ronflaks cornus. On a cependant ajouté avoir ouï dire que la créature avait été vue en Finlande. Dès notre arrivée à Helsinki, les membres de l'association _Taikuuta_ se sont déclarés très offensés d'apprendre que les Norvégiens nous avaient envoyés ici, alors que personne ‒ « nous disons bien PERSONNE », ont-ils insisté ‒ n'a jamais observé de ronflaks cornus en Finlande. Ils se sont toutefois empressé d'ajouter que le Danemark était apparemment une véritable terre d'accueil pour la créature. Nous avons alors décidé de mettre un terme à notre quête, craignant que cette histoire ne déclenche une guerre entre les sorciers de Scandinavie. Sur le chemin du retour chez nous, mon père m'a confié: « S'il y a une leçon à retenir de notre aventure, c'est que le ronflak cornu est source de controverse, voire de bisbille. La forme porcine que certains lui attribuent et la (ou les) corne(s) dont il serait affublé m'amène à penser que la clé se trouve peut-être dans les religions moldues. J'ai lu que le diable, à qui plusieurs animaux ‒ dont le porc ‒ sont associés, porte des cornes et s'est donné pour mission de semer la discorde entre les humains. Le ronflak cornu serait-il alors le diable du monde magique ? » Cette question est restée (et reste encore) sans réponse.


End file.
